elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of unknown elevator fixtures
This page is dedicated to unknown brand elevator fixtures. If you don't know the brand of an elevator fixture, post it in the unidentified fixtures section, and post any known information about it (date elevator was installed, brand name of elevator if known, country). If you identify the brand of an elevator fixture on this list, remove it from the list, and put the brand/series name if known in the edit summary. Unknown Fixtures (No Picture) Unknown Epco fixtures #These fixtures consist of small white buttons that light up when pressed. It is unknown if Epco made this button or not. These buttons were often used by Armor. These fixtures are discontinued. #These fixtures consist of small white buttons that light up when pressed. These buttons look very similar to GAL Jet Plus and Epco WS Haloline buttons with white buttons and halos, but the font is different. It is unknown if Epco made this button for Armor or if Armor made this button. These buttons were often used by Armor. These fixtures are discontinued. Unidentified fixtures IMG_0076.JPG|Hall station from a freight elevator most likely modernized around 2013, United States. IMG_0246.JPG|2000s generic door control buttons, Indonesia. 368.jpg|Hall station from a vintage elevator, United Kingdom. (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 368-2.jpg|Hall station from a vintage elevator, United Kingdom. (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 5549106212_239a0438c8_o.jpg|Fixtures from dumbwaiter installed in 1955, United States (Credit to Flickr user dfwcre8tive) 428175055_f343b3fe43_o.jpg|Hall station from elevator installed in 1937, United States (Credit to Flickr user rustytanton) 350.jpg|Car station from a 1975 Becker elevator (though these are most likely generic fixtures, as they have been seen on other brands), and some people think these might be GAL/Epco fixtures, United Kingdom. (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 5392290014_88a93fdd4d_o.jpg|Hall station from elevator installed in 1909-probably no later than 1930s, United States (Credit to Flickr user slworking2) IMG_1107.jpg|Car station from elevator, Turkey Generic elevator buttons HZB.JPG|Unknown STEP-like buttons in a Toshiba elevator in Bali, Indonesia. Generic_Toshiba_buttons_EHBali.JPG|Unknown STEP-like car station in a Toshiba elevator, Indonesia. 8912307541_5982d6b7b9_o.jpg|These Otis fixtures consist of red buttons that do not light up. These fixtures are used in France. It is unknown if these fixtures were used in other countries. (Credit to Flickr user Baudouin) The Landmark Bangkok Kone Traction Glass Elevators|These fixtures are similar to Kone Series 220 fixtures in North America. It is currently found in Thailand only. Prince Palace Hotel, Bangkok Kone Traction Parking Elevators (Tower B)|These fixtures consists of a square buttons that resembles STEP EB210 buttons and LED dot-matrix floor indicators with Kone-style arrows. They are only found in Thailand. 10401879 705276559525847 9040848818504192595 n.jpg|Car station from a 1995 Express Lift elevator that was installed as part of Lift Upgrading Programme in a HDB flat in Singapore (Credit to Facebook page Elevator Enthusiasts of Singapore). IMG_0008.JPG|Vintage Westinghouse? car station, United States VintageCarStation.jpg|Vintage car station, Canada (but same fixtures also seen in United States), credit to Flickr user Jordan Dawe, CC-BY-NC-SA 2.0 license. 6071350406_2757af6b52_o.jpg|1970s? hall station, United Kingdom (Credit to Flickr user mark-vauxhall, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) UnknownFixtures.jpg|Vintage hall station, Canada (Credit to Flickr user Takashi Toyooka, CC BY-NC 2.0 license) ElevatorButtons.jpg|1970s? car station, Argentina (Credit to Flickr user Federico Casares, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) UnknownTouchButtons.jpg|Unknown car station with touch sensitive buttons, Chile (Credit to Flickr user Robyn Lee, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) Notes and references Category:Elevator fixtures guide